Seats are currently in existence, which are specifically intended for carrying children in cars. These seats are removable and hang on the back of a seat or rest up on the bench of the vehicle seat. The child in such a seat thus faces in the direction of normal travel of the vehicle.
Although provided with safety-belts, existing seats for children may be dangerous, since frequently they are not provided with a mechanism for securing them to the back in a sufficiently effective manner. In addition, when they are not in use, they occupy considerable space in the vehicle.